narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Three Searches! Quest For the Yellow Star Crystal! Part 2
Continued From: The Three Searches! Quest For the Yellow Star Crystal! Trio vs. Monster "CRAP!" Otonami shouted as the monster took a swipe at Otonami's leg and he jumped just in time. "We have to do something!" Otonami shouted out as they continued to run. Ryuka thought about it. "If we can't slow it, maybe we can slow it down." He thought. Pulling out five explosive tags, he placed them on seperate kunai. Grabbing the kunai into a throwing position, he yelled out, "Stand clear!" He threw it at the walls near the monster, and they exploded, caving them in. "RUN!" Otonami shouted and he grabs Ryuka when the monster went through the cave in and started to chase them again. This time, it had a club at his right hand and a saw at his left. "HUGE!" Otonami shouted out as he ran as fast as he could when looking back at the fearsome weapons. "One swipe can kill us!" He shouted at Shikamaru and Ryuka. Otonami and Ryuka looks at Shikamaru at the right for help, but to their surprise, Shikamaru was already meditating while running. "...Is this the appropriate time?!" Ryuka yelled, a comically drawn vein on his head. The monster roared again and it scared Ryuka and Otonami as they picked up the pace. "Ok, let's do our moves and try to get him out at least and let Shikamaru be done with his meditation." Otonami then does three hand seals and Lightning erupted out of his hands. "LIGHTNING BLADE" Otonami shouted out while he was running. "Raikiri!" Ryuka yelled, fire erupting from his own hand. The two then charges at the monster and jumps up and yells. The monster draws up his weapons and blocks the two Raikris at the same time and the two tries there best to knock out the weapons. To their dismay, they were blasted out and they continued to run, catching up to Shikamaru. "Funny, my speed suddenly returned for a moment." Otonami said as he ran ninja speed. "Were you planning on abandoning us?" Ryuka asked sarcastically. "No, I'm just saying, if we attack the monster, then our Kekkei Genkai returns!" Otonami says to Ryuka. "But, we have to keep one person to focus on his Kekkei Genkai while the other person distracts and attacks." Otonami says as he sees Shikamaru tensly meditating. The monster takes a swipe at Otonami and he sidesteps quickly and continues to run. Ryuka nodded grimly. "Then distract him for me. I'm gonna send this guy to another dimension!" He stated. "DON'T!" Shikamaru immediately said. Ryuka and Otonami immediately stopped. "Unless you have a better idea..." Ryuka protested, pointing at the ferocious beast. "I don't think we have much of a choice!" "Yes, I have a perfect idea..." Shikamaru then motions to the monster as it took a swipe and they all jump. "All right, like Otonami said, when attacking the monster, your Kekkei Genkai returns, but the thing is, I think the weapons are actually negating our Kekkei Genkais" Shikamaru says. "But, we have to destroy the weapons without our Kekkei Genkais, so I came up with a plan to destroy the weapons." "Let's hear it!" Was Ryuka's instant reply. "Ok, but, this plan is really simple...his weak spot is obviously...well, I don't want to say it, but it's at his bottom, don't laugh." Shikamaru says. Otonami then laughs quietly and stops. "Ok, hahahaha, that's a little weird, but, I think that we can do it." Otonami says. Shikamaru then turns to the both. "Use your Lightning Blades!" Shikamaru says to Ryuka and Otonami. "Just shut up and do it..." Ryuka muttered, already preparing his own Fire Release: Raikiri. "Fine, Lightning Blade!" Otonami shouts, and he a ball of lightning comes out from his hand. Ryuka's does the same and they both charge at the weapons. The two comes in contact and they try their best to withstand. "Shikamaru, when are you doing it!?" Otonami asks. But, before he knew it, a paper bomb was already thrown through the bottom. Before anyone could react, it immediately exploded and the beast immediately fell. "The weapons they stopped!" Otonami shouted at Ryuka. "Finishing move then!" Ryuka shouts out. Otonami then pulls out his Sonic Blade and does five hand seals, "Sonic Wave: Lightning Diminish" and immense voltage of electricity came out from Otonami's arm to the tip of his Sonic Blade. Ryuka quickly flipped through some hand seals of his own, preparing a Chidori. No use expending more energy than he wanted to. "Ready?" Otonami asks as the lightning in his arm immediately sparks. "...GO!" Ryuka shouts and at the same movement, they go through his bottom with both lightnings. The beast shouts out in agony and becomes silent as lightning setted in from the walls. "Yeah!" Otonami says to Ryuka and they both high five each other. "Hurry! We don't have much time!" Shikamaru shouts and he runs. The other two runs as they see the hall behind them collapsing. As they kept running, a flash seemed to go through Ryuka's head, as he sensed a familiar presence. "What the..." He thought to himself. "Is there someone else here?" He frowned slightly, as his feet pounded the ground heavily. The three kept on running as the hall collapsed on them was getting them. "We won't make it!" Ryuka and Shikamaru shouts. Suddenly, Otonami carries the two and with bare strength, runs as fast as he could and sees the end of the hallway. "What? The collapsing hall is going faster than me?" Otonami then runs as fast as he could and manages to get to the end of the hallway with a dive in the last second before it was caved in with debris and rocks. The two then falls off from Otonami. "CRAP!" Ryuka cursed, stopping in his tracks. "That's....not good." Trio vs. Yellow Star Crystal "Wha?" Otonami looks ahead and sees that they were in a huge room in which a tomb was in front of it, and it was opened. Past the tomb, was the yellow star crystal. "Traps? And what about the tomb? It looks fishy..." Otonami says as he looks at it. Ryuka stood beside Otonami as well. "There's the crystal...." He mused, looking over Otonami's shoulder. "Now all we have to do is figure out how to get past..." A gaspy breath was behind them. Otonami, Ryuka, and Shikamaru immediately turns around but only sees the wall...without a caved-in hallway. "Ok, this is all I know, the tomb is probably alive!" Otonami says as he looks back at the tomb. And to his surprise, he sees a zombie-like human with the yellow star crystal. With a gaspy breath, he says: "Ahahahaha, you'll never get this..." He says quietly, and he quickly forms five hand seals. What!? Otonami thoughts and braces himself for impact. "FIRE STYLE! DRAGON FLAMES JUTSU!" Ryuka shouted, as a jet-stream of fire blew from his lips, straight at the zombie-humanoid. The zombie was critically hit, but suddenly, a crackle of electricity was heard and as the fire was blown out, the zombie was still standing, with electricity flowing around his body. "You think you can touch me?...ahahahaha..." He said. Otonami was right behind him, "You forget, that there's three of us and one of you." Otonami takes a swipe of his Sonic Blade at the Zombie, but, he discharges electricity and blows off Otonami at the tomb. Shit! Otonami thought as he slumped at the tomb. Ryuka frowned. "This makes me regret ignoring Kakashi-sensei when he talks about elements..." He thought. "Now what exactly negates lightning?...." Shikamaru then goes up to Ryuka, "Tell me, do you have a wind element? 'Cause I don't think Otonami is really knocking to do it..." Shikamaru says. "Unfortunately....no." Ryuka replied, shaking his head. "Wake Otonami up while I handle this guy." Shikamaru says and with that, Shikamaru then forms a Rat Tiger Seal. "Shadow Possession Jutsu!" Then, Shikamaru's shadow was immediately enlarged. Heh, this is a dark room, he can't escape. Shikamaru thought. Ryuka walked over to an unconscious Otonami and comically slapped him. "Wake up, Otonami." He muttered. "eh?" Otonami wondered as he saw the zombie dodge the shadow incredulously. Wha? How? The zombie then takes a big smack at Shikamaru without being caught by Shikamaru's shadow. He should've been when in contact! Shikamaru thought but suddenly felt a shock. Ah, I see...sparks... "I can't move..." Otonami said as he tried to get up. "The electricity, it's paralyzed me a bit..." Otonami said. "It might take awhile." Otonami says to Ryuka. "I'll protect you while you're recovering, then." Ryuka said calmly, as he looked over at Shikamaru. "Once you do, help Shikamaru." "RYUKA! STAND OUT OF THE WAY!" Shikamaru shouted and he holds up a flash bomb. Shikamaru does the Rat Hand Sign again. "Shadow Impersonation Jutsu!" Out of Shikamaru's shadow, two shadow figures suddenly appeared and started to chase the zombie. The zombie then smirks and stands out of the way and from his sleeve, there were two incredibly sharp weapons from his hand and he electrocuted them. He takes a swipe at the shadow figures, and to his surprise, they sidestepped. Then, the shadows then took two swipes, forms a small tornado around the person and many cuts were heard inside. "....Holy...." Ryuka muttered, as he shielded his hand from the ferocious wind. The tornado suddenly deforms and the shadow goes back to Shikamaru. To everyone's surprise, the zombie was still standing, but was a little damaged. "Don't underestimate me!" A sound was heard and the zombie couldn't move. "hrrg, that was a diversion..." Shikamaru moves his arms to the right and the zombie did too. "Shadow Possession success." Ryuka smirked. "That's my Shika...." "Not done yet..." Shikamaru says. Then, he pulls out a yellow ball that was full of papers and transcriptions. "Let's play a little shogi." Shikamaru says and the flash bomb lit. "Hrrg...." The zombie says as the light immediately lit. "Ryuka, don't touch any shadow! Other than yourself!" Shikamaru says and he holds up his hand and a palm descended over the zombie. "What are you going to do!?" The zombie shouts in his raspy voice. "you'll find out in three seconds..." Shikamaru's palms then turn into a fist all of a sudden. "SHADOW CRUSHING PALM JUTSU!" Shikamaru shouts out and the shadow crushed the zombie and a fountain of blood endlessly spilled every where. Ryuka shifted slightly, as blood splashed onto his face. "....That could've been a bit less messier...." He muttered. "Crap..." Shikamaru says as the zombie somehow regenerated and electricity was forming. "Gahahahahaha! You'll never kill me as long as this star crystal is with me! HAHAHAHAHA!" The zombie shouts out, and suddenly more zombie appears behind Shikamaru and Ryuka. "Damn." Ryuka slapped his forehead. "I'm runnin' outta ideas, guys!"